Motor vehicles with linear lighting means are known. These lighting means are typically used for ambient lighting, which is prevalently used for the esthetic improvement of the passenger compartment of the vehicle and for highlighting contours of the at least one component in the context of a particular design concept.
In recent times, the use of social networks on the Internet has increased dramatically. If people present in a friends or contact list of a user, carry a positioning means, such as a mobile phone, on them, their instant position may be determined and may be provided, through the social network to other users. The latter may acquire information on whether their friends are hanging around in their immediate vicinity. A driver of the motor vehicle, who wishes to get information on the current position of friends from the social network, should, to this end, divert their view from the traffic and take a look at their mobile phone. Such distractions should however be avoided while driving a vehicle.